Camelias Rojas
by Marion Sylphyd
Summary: Marion ahora acude con un psicólogo,al no querer hablar del incidente durante bastante tiempo, finalmente cede, dando algunos detalles y diciendo que todo fue culpa de "esos dos". ¿Quienes fueron los causantes del incidente de nuestra protagonista?


-Buenas tardes señorita Sylphyd, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- el hombre con anteojos y notables entradas en la sien me dedico una estúpida sonrisa falsa.- ¿Cómo van las heridas?

-Y a usted que le importa, no es su problema- dije frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mirada. Apenas había empezado la consulta y ya estaba desesperada por irme.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué tan molesta?- suspiró, ahí venia de nuevo, lo sabía (supongo que era de esperarse, habían sido tres consultas desde el incidente y me había negado a hablar de ello, pero ya estaba harta, tal vez todo acabaría antes si cedía un poco.)- Mira, todos estamos preocupados por ti, necesitamos saber lo que piensas y lo que sientes para poder ayudarte.

"Todos estamos preocupados", "estamos", ¿Por qué mierda dijo "estamos"?- me enfurecí-como si a ese imbécil en verdad le importara lo que me ocurriera, el solo quería el dinero que la daban mis tutores - respire hondo e intente tranquilizarme. Estaba cansada, de todo, de todos; ya había peleado por mucho tiempo y ahora estaba ahí, siendo obligada a pelear nuevamente- Todo por culpa de esos dos…- ¿eh? Yo… ¿había dicho eso en voz alta?... mierda. Ese cuatro ojos me vio intrigado.

-¿"Esos dos", a que se refiere señorita?

Ya no podía aguantar más, así que, cedí- Me refiero a que por culpa de dos imbéciles estoy aquí, todo estaría bien si no los hubiera conocido- en ese momento me quebré y rompí a llorar.

-Por favor señorita, cuénteme que es lo que paso.

Sabía que después me arrepentiría de hacerlo, pero aun así le conté todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo empezó cuando entre a preparatoria, cualquiera pensaría que estaba emocionada, pero no era así, nunca se me había dado el hacer amigos rápidamente (aunque tampoco me esforzaba por hacerlo) y no me gustaba estar rodeada de gente estúpida e hipócrita. Decidí que en lugar de buscar amigos, buscaría un lugar donde poder escuchar música tranquilamente y efectivamente lo encontré, era un lugar hasta el fondo de la biblioteca donde no pasaba mucha gente. Y así pasaron mis primeros cinco meses de preparatoria, esquivando gente e internándome continuamente en mi mundo, en mi música.

Sin embargo, un día que iba de camino a mi casa, los vi. Estaban en un callejón, peleando, reconocí sus rostros y me detuve, estaban en mi clase, uno era el delegado: Theodore, y el otro era un idiota que se sentaba cerca de mí, su nombre era Luca. No recordaba sus apellidos, pero tampoco era como si me importaran.

Theodore tenía a Luca contra la pared, parecía que le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero solo estaba deteniendo su puño. Estaba a punto de seguir con mi camino cuando vi que Theodore se acercó aún más a Luca… y lo beso. (Quede atónita, nunca vi que ellos se hablaran, n siquiera que se dirigieran la mirada; sinceramente, creí que se odiaban.) No pude apartar la mirada debido al asombro. Luca tenía los ojos abiertos, supuse que, ni siquiera él sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando; en ese momento el volteo los ojos hacia mí y comenzó a forcejear de nuevo, yo me puse nerviosa y salí corriendo.

No corrí por mucho tiempo, ya que la estación del metro se encontraba cerca del callejón. Me detuve para buscar el boleto del metro, cuando una maño se posó en mi hombro y me dio la vuelta bruscamente, era Luca, su rostro estaba rojo y su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, recordé el momento del callejón y el rubor cubrió mis mejillas nuevamente.

-Marion, ¡no es lo que piensas, no soy gay, lo juro!- el seguía apretando mi hombro, como me había lastimado hacia poco, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, el rubio lo notó- lo siento- me soltó- por favor, te lo ruego, no le digas a nadie sobre esto ¡a nadie!

-Vale- dije tomando mi hombro, me dolía demasiado, eso no era una buena señal, debía irme- no diré nada a nadie, hasta luego.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar mientras seguía buscando el boleto del metro. Luca volvió a detenerme, seguramente mi respuesta no lo había convencido así que voltee nuevamente y le dije:

-No diré nada, lo prometo.

-No es eso, te creo, pero… tu hombro está sangrando.

Baje la mirada, y en efecto, un líquido color carmesí empezaba a traspasar cada vez más mi blusa blanca, no lo había sentido hasta ese momento.

-Estoy bien, me caí anoche y me lastime con un clavo- me excuse- lo siento llevo prisa, debo irme.

-Deberíamos volver al colegio, para ponerte algo y que no se infecte después.

-¡No!- dije alzando la voz mierda me estaba poniendo nerviosa, debía cambiar el tema rápidamente- si volvemos hacia el colegio podríamos encontrarnos con Theodore y dudo que quieras eso a menos de que te haya gustado besarle.

-¡No soy gay!- se le notaba desesperado, me dio curiosidad- si estás bien entonces vete de una buena vez- se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se marchó.

Su tono de vos me molesto (aunque yo tampoco había dicho algo muy amable de digamos), me coloque el suéter del uniforme sobre la mancha de sangre y me volví hacia la estación del metro.

Al llegar a casa, desinfecte la herida y le coloque algunas gasas encima, al parecer era una herida algo profunda. Durante todo el día se me hizo imposible concentrarme, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquello que ocurrió en ese callejón y el la reacción de Luca.

Alrededor de media noche, escuche la puerta de entrada azotarse; me levante rápidamente de la cama para verificar si había puesto el pestillo de la puerta… no lo había hecho (grave error). La puerta se abrió de repente y di un salto hacia atrás. Mi pulso se disparó rápidamente y sentí nauseas; la figura que estaba ante mi bajo la mirada y me vio con ojos furiosos.

-Tu madre ¿Dónde está?- dijo con voz ronca y un aliento que delataba que estaba ebrio, tuve que apartar la mirada ante aquel hedor.

-Está dormida, no la molestes- conteste de mala gana.

-Entonces, hazme de cenar- ordeno cínicamente; me dio coraje.

-¿Sabes qué hora es? No te preparare nada para cenar, si quieres comer tu prepárate algo, pero no vengas a molestar a los demás por tus caprichos…

Caí al suelo.

-¡No me hables así! ¿Quién te crees que soy? Ni se te ocurra volver a faltarme al respeto maldita zorra, soy tu padre y harás todo lo que yo te diga y ordene.

-Tú no eres mi padre, un padre jamás trataría a sus hijos como tú lo haces.

Me dio una patada en el estómago sacándome el aire. Siguió gritándome y pateándome mientras yo seguía tendida en el suelo. Poco a poco su voz se fue apagando y mi vista se volvió cada vez más borrosa.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero al despertar vi la luz de la mañana filtrarse por mi ventana, me alarme al pensar en la hora que era pero mi angustia se disipo al recordar que era Sábado.

Me puse de pie lentamente, le coloque el pestillo a la puerta y me dirigí a mi cama. A pesar de haber estado inconsciente durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, seguía cansada y lógicamente adolorida. Me cubrí con las mantas hasta la barbilla y me dispuse a dormir.

Siempre dormía demasiado, no podía evitarlo y no quería evitarlo. Dormir para mí era como morir por un ratito, prefería cerrar los ojos y adentrarme en mi mundo y en los lugares de mi mente donde el cielo aún era claro y la brisa cálida. Pero siempre había que despertar y era duro, doloroso.


End file.
